Someone Like You
by TurquoiseWolfTreasury
Summary: Inspired by Adele's sad love sond, "Someone Like You".What if Kate and Garth DO end up getting married and Humphrey leaves for another park and Lilly follows!
1. Chapter 1: Love You and Leave You

**Hi, guys! This is my first Alpha and Omega Fanfic. It's also my first **_**chapter**_** story on FanFiction. I know everyone's already written dozens of these FanFics of Kate and Garth ending up marrying. But I just wanted to write one, too, okay?! Anyways, like I said, Kate and Garth **_**do**_** end up getting married, and Humphrey takes the train to somewhere new. And surprisingly, Lilly decides to tag along! Before I can say anymore, enjoy!**

"Do you think I can make it?!" Humphrey called out to his French golfing goose friend, Marcel and Marcel's English duck caddy, Paddy. Humphrey was cantering away from his now former home, Jasper Park, Canada. "Yes sir! And just as you hit the tracks you should see an open train car!" Paddy explained. "And avoid bears, truck-stops and that _HIDEOUS_ desert!" Marcel continued, once again humiliating cupcakes. "What is it called?" "Cupcakes, sir." Paddy answered. "Ah, yes, cupcakes!" "I will! Thanks, guys!" Humphrey smiled at the two birds flying just above his head. Paddy and Marcel let Humphrey do what they told him to as they flew off. "You know, you shouldn't be so judgemental about cupcakes. They really _are_ quite _delicious_!" Paddy said to Marcel. "I wouldn't know." Marcel replied.

"And finally, they will rub noses, to civilise that they are..." sobbed Shakey, watching a wedding and starting to cry. "...mates!" He burst into tears, wiping his eyes and paws into a fluffy white tail... Which wasn't his own. Candy whipped her tail away from Shakey's face and growled. Kate and Garth knew they couldn't do it, but they moved their noses closer to each other's. Kate fell in love with Humphrey, but she didn't want to have any more fighting during hunts or scraps and bones at dinner time, so she just HAD to unite the packs. Garth fell in love with Lilly, but he didn't want to see the two packs a war and fighting all the time. Lilly watched the wedding sadly and started to cry. Kate and Garth were closer than ever now, and finally, their noses touched and they were officially married. The two wolf packs howled and cheered excitedly with happiness and joy. But for Lilly, the boy of his dreams was gone in one nose-rub. As the cheering of the wolves echoed in Garth and Kate's head's, they already regretted doing this.

Humphrey looked to an open train car coming up in front of him as he cantered towards the train. He and his cute blue eyes pictured Kate and he and their first howl at the moon. He looked down and tried to snap out of it before he took a big leap into the train. He was off on an adventure of his own,... without the girl of his dreams, Kate.

**Thanks for reading, that, guys! Seriously, I actually did mean loads to me! There will be more, of course! 'Cause I said at the start, this is my first chapter story! Chapter 2: Kate's memories of Humphrey start to slowly fade...**


	2. Chapter 2: You Forgot Me Long Ago

**Okay! Next C.H.! ...'Chapter'. Yeah, it's been **_**real **_**short, right? There's probably gonna be like at least **_**20 **_**or something chapters in thingy here! And in this chapter, most lyrics from the song "**_**Someone Like You**_**" tie into the story.****So, Humphrey's on the train, blardi-blardi-**_**blaaaaahhhh**_**, let's get into it!**

Humphrey had now boarded the train and was on his way to... some other park. As he slowly lay down in some soft hay bales, he buried his snout in his paws as he burst into tears right at that moment. "Kate..." he sobbed. "Did you really have to do this?" He asked himself, feeling completely heartbroken. "Well, I guess you did, though." He answered his own question. "I heard that your dreams came true. The packs are united and are not fighting anymore. Bet you couldn't wish for anything better." Humphrey continued to sob while wetting his snout and paws with his many tears. Memories of he and Kate started to bounce around as if his mind was a pinball machine, but this all made him feel worse. "But..." "Never mind. I'll find someone like you. Why did you and I even _bother _with love if it never lasted?" Humphrey then told himself that on his new 'adventure', he should either move on or find someone else.

Back in Jasper Park, Canada, Kate and Garth were at Howling Rock with all the other wolves of both packs. Kate didn't want to howl with Garth. She's already howled with Humphrey. So she didn't have to do this, she said she had a sore throat. She found a river nearby and stared into it, sadly sighing and thinking about Humphrey. As she cried a little, she said, "Humphrey, wherever you are, I wish nothing but the best for you, too."

Back in her den, Lilly sobbed away _very _hard. But she was an _Omega_! Her parents never really seemed to care about or take notice of her. All they _really _ever cared about was their "Oh-So-Beautifully-Perfect" Alpha daughter, Kate! Lilly thought that the only one who _really _cared her was Garth. But, not anymore. She was left with _no-one, _Garth was married to Kate, now. Garth had cheated on Lilly with her own sister! Garth and Lilly had bonded, but it never meant _anything_. She then thought that saddest part of it all wasn't about losing _Garth_, it was about losing _herself_.

**That was **_**supposed **_**to sound really sad, but trust me, it gets **_**happier**_**! In Chapter 3, Lilly decides to take a little trip!**


	3. Chapter 3: Wherever I Go

**Hey, guys! I'm back with another chapter! Like I said in the Author's Note of the last chapter, Lilly decides to take a little trip! That's all I'm givin' ya. I won't give away too much. **

It's been only a _day _since Kate and Garth got married. Lilly was still _very _depressed. At the moment she was just naturally lying down... but crying into her paws, Kate walked in on her. "Lilly!" She called out. Lilly knew it was her sister, but she didn't want to look at her. "I want to talk, sister." Kate said. "Why? Why don't you just go be with _your _knew mate?" Lilly sobbed. "Hey, look! I know you liked him. I wanna tell you about me and Garth." Something inside Lilly just _snapped _then. "Like I care about you and _anybody_! Especially _now_!" Lilly snapped. Without saying one other word, Kate exited. Lilly realised that obviously _no one _cared about her. She then saw what _must _be done.

About an hour later, Lilly trotted up a hill where she sometimes saw trains. "You're really leaving?" Asked a male voice behind her. It was Garth. "Oh! Garth! No, I'm just walking." Lilly quickly replied.

"Look, Lilly, I still care about you. What I did with Kate was for the good of the pack."

"I know. But Kate _doesn't _feel like that about you, nor does she know you!"

"Yeah, but I was just sick of the two packs fighting so much."

"And that's why you married Kate, I know. But still, you seemed to believe in me when no one else did. And it's why I'm leaving. I can't be here. I'm sorry, Garth. Goodbye."

Lilly then just ran off, not letting Garth say 'goodbye' back.

Just like Humphrey did the previous day, as Lilly saw a train, she stared right at it, concentrating. Cantering up to it, she leaped into an open train car.

**There you have it! Also, since I'm on holidays I'm probably gonna be posting a new chapter, about every two-twelve hours or something! In chapter 4, what's Humphrey up too?**


	4. Chapter 4: Literally Bumping into Him

**'Sup?! This is another chapter with an Author's Note... with nothing interesting to say.**

After Humphrey jumped off the train at about 4am, he landed in California Wolf Reserve. He didn't do much, he just chased squirrels, but not with a lot of joy, took baths in lakes, but not with a lot of heat. He still had a few feelings left for Kate. The next morning, another train ran right by the reserve and a little white figure quickly jumped out... it was Lilly.

She didn't know where to start. Lilly was a wolf who just escaped from her home which was over 17, 000 miles away. She just walked off and started to sniff around and saw a berry bush nearby. Lilly wasn't much of a hunter, and without anyone else's caribou they had killed, she nibbled at a few and then just looked around.

Nearby, Humphrey totted around, not really doing anything else. He then came to a cliff which was only about a 2-foot drop. Not exactly realising where he was, he plummetted off and landed on a white fluffy thing a that was little smaller than his size. This white thing was a little dizzy and her vision was blurry as she saw a black and gray face looking at her. After shaking her head a little and rubbing it, her violet eyes widened. "Humphrey?" The grey wolf face which was now clear answered, "Lilly?"

**Yeah, I know what you're gonna say; three paragraphs short is too short for a 'chapter'? But, just... pull though!... please? Chapter 5, what happens with Kate and Garth?**


	5. Chapter 5: The Love Gets Going

**Just read!...please?**

Kate and Garth had been married for a day and their relationship still didn't feel right to either of them. To try and make it work a little easier, the two Alpha wolves decided to take a short walk around their park. "So..." Garth started. "...married life is...cool, right?" Asked Garth, trying to have enthusiasm in his words. Kate let out a few quite giggles and replied, "Yes. And well..., you're cool! You got... lots 'a' muscles!" Garth chuckled. "I'm glad you think that. Like I told you, I'm really into fitness! Wanna see something I do to keep fit?" Garth questioned Kate. "Yeah, sure!"

After about 30 seconds, Garth had seated Kate on the ground as he was crouched in the bushes. "Ready?" Garth whispered. "Yes!" Barked Kate as she watched excitedly. Just seconds later, Garth leaped out of the bushes and bounced from rock to rock until he came to a log. He ripped off a smaller piece of wood from it and spun it in circles, using his legs. After this, there were six logs piled neatly on the ground. "V`iola! Dinner for two!" Cheered Garth.

"That's very awesome!" Smiled Kate! "Thanks! It's a new move I've been working on for stalking prey!" Garth replied. "Okay, it's _my _turn, now!" Kate said. "I wanna show you how fast I can run!" After Garth had his eyes clearly on Kate, she ran so fast that she looked like she could run out a _herd _of caribou. When she turned, she did a sideways flip and landed back on her feet. She then bolted as quickly as she could back Garth's way. But when she was almost back, she tripped over a few tiny rocks. Garth ran over as fast as possible. "Are you alright?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Kate replied, but she was _not _actually fine, she was embarrassed. Garth looked around sadly, looking for a way to cheer Kate up and he saw a bed of flowers. He trotted over and some flowers were a deep orange colour with red tips. Garth took one in his mouth and when he got back to Kate, he said, "Here. I want you to have this." And ran it through Kate's mane and behind her ear. "Wow!" Garth breathed. "'Wow' what?" Kate questioned, already smiling. "That flower. It goes so well with your pretty amber eyes!" Garth explained in awe. Kate giggled in a cute way and looked into Garth's eyes. And Garth straitened up. "C'mon, then! Why don't you try again?" "Alright." Smiled Kate in a loving way.

**Wow! Maybe Kate and Garth's married life **_**will **_**turn out okay after all! Chapter 6... Um... something to do with Lilly and Humphrey!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Love Games

**I'm just making **_**this **_**chapter up as I go along, cause I haven't thought about it yet. And also, I have the feeling this one might be a little longer than the other ones! ;) **

After Humphrey and Lilly had awaken from their dizziness, the recognised each other. "Lilly? W- what're you doin' here?" Asked Humphrey dizzily. "Oh, well, since you know how you liked Kate?" Lilly asked Humphrey.

"Yeah, and she got married to Garth."

"Right! Well, I liked Garth."

Humphrey seemed a little shocked. "Really?" "Really." Lilly replied. "And that's why I ran off."

"Same with me. I thought living _away_ from my 'already married' love would be best."

"Yeah. I still really like Garth, though. I really want to be cheered up."

Humphrey got to his paws. "I know! Why don't we play a game?" Humphrey suggested. "Okay! I love games! I got one!" Lilly cheered. "Alright! Let's play!" Lilly then rolled onto her back and shook her paws and tossing and turning. "What am I?" She asked Humphrey. "Ooh! Ooh! I know this one!" Humphrey exclaimed, beginning to think. "Ummmmmm..., a turtle!"

"What sort?"

"It fell onto it's back and now it can't get up!"

"Yes!" Lilly cheered! "Now it's _your turn _to try!"

"Okay." Humphrey thought for a moment while Lilly waited. And Humphrey soon made a pose: He was crouched but looked strong and brave and his snout was pointed to the sky and his mouth was perched. "A coyote!" Lilly shouted out, jumping up and down. "Nope!" Humphrey chuckled. "I'm a wolf!" Humphrey explained. Lilly laughed at Humphrey's poor attempt! "Oh, you think that's funny?!" Humphrey giggled, too. "No offence, Humphrey, but you stink at this game." Lilly laughed. "Yeah, I guess I do!"

Humphrey soon spotted a log. "Ooh! Hey, Lilly, you wanna try something fun?" Humphrey asked her, cantering over to it. "Uuuhh, that looks dangerous. Are you sure?" Lilly questioned. "Of course I'm sure! Just follow my lead!" Humphrey smiled at Lilly. "Okay."

After Humphrey hopped in the front of the log and Lilly was in the back, Humphrey used his forelegs to push it down the hill. Lilly closed her eyes and started to whine, but Humphrey comforted her as they were close to a tree. "It's alright, Lilly!" Humphrey called out. "Grab the sides and lean left with me!" And Lilly did so, steering past the tree. A massive smile started to form on Lilly's face. "Wow! You're right, Humphrey! This _is _fun!" She whooped. Humphrey looked back at Lilly and encouragingly said, "I knew you could do it!"

For days, Lilly and Humphrey ate together, slept together, played more games, like _Hide 'n' Seek_, drank at lakes together, told each other secrets, and their friendship began to turn into something a lot more...

**I gotta say, I honestly really liked writing this chapter! I know it's been such a short time ago, but the next chapter's either gonna be the second last or the last. Probably the last. If it is the last, I think it'll be pretty long!**


	7. Chapter 7: I Found Someone Like You

**This chapter is probably gonna be a little long, 'cause I've decided it's the last one. **

It had been a week since Kate and Garth got married. They had shown each other attacking techniques and had worked on them together. They were actually starting to fall in _real _love without realising. One night at the Moonlight Howl, the two were just sitting, talking at the howling rock and the moon shined on their snouts. Garth slowly strolled up to the edge of the rock and started to howl a romantic tune. "Garth..." Kate giggled. "What're you doing?" Garth turned around to look at Kate. "Oh, I'm sorry! The moon, the moment, I just thought that..., maybe you could howl at the moon with me!" As Garth continued howling, Kate looked lovingly at him.

After watching Garth howl alone for several more seconds, Kate walked in and howled a beautiful, romantic, long note. Pretty soon Garth joined in again. The already married couple stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever, finally happy with their marriage.

Meanwhile in California Wolf Reserve, after Lilly and Humphrey had had dinner, they sat down, talking romantically. "So..., when are we going back to Jasper?" Lilly asked Humphrey. "Never." Humphrey replied quickly. "Never? What about our friends and our family?" Lilly asked.

"It's alright. We've got each other. They don't need us."

"You're right. Right now it seems like no one cares about me but you, Humphrey."

"I do, Lilly. And maybe one day, we could get married and become mates!"

"Yes, I'd like that! And we could even have pups!"

"Great idea! I love you." Humphrey finally said. Lilly's jaw dropped and she stared into Humphrey's eyes lovingly and the two snuggled warmly and finally rubbed noses. "I love you too."

The two then stood up and looked to the full moon which was in front of them. The two read each other's minds, they just couldn't _help _doing this! The two howled a romantic, loving tune. Humphrey and Lilly stayed together forever and they howled and howled as if they moon would forever shine.

**That's the end! I know most of you would be thinking this story was really short, but I guess I gotta be honest! It's 'cause I started writing this story 'cause I'm a massive Humphrey and Lilly shipper, and I was inspired by other sad **_**Alpha and Omega **_**FanFics that were sad. And specifically, I don't 'exactly' like sad love stories, I prefer them to be comedy, but I write stories that I try to make really detailed and specific, and I can't really write comedy stories that are detailed, like sad ones, so I honestly rushed this. But I really wanted to go forward and finish it and write it as well as I could, because I didn't want to upset you guys and let you down! And don't worry, I'll probably be writing more **_**Alpha and Omega **_**FanFics in the near future! So, basically, yeah! **

**"**_**Someone Like You**_**" was really short and maybe a little boring, but as long as you guys liked it, that's all that really matters! **


End file.
